


Давние друзья

by CaitlinIsles



Series: Hannibal/Prodigal son [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Gen, and just, and listen to music, the life of serial killers, these two are just killing people, you know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: «- Да, — отвечает Мартин, — мы с доктором Лектером виделись однажды, но мне всегда казалось, что медицинские семинары знакомят между собой большинство будущих врачей. Жаль, что у нас нет возможности пообщаться ближе, уверен, мы многому научились бы друг у друга.»
Series: Hannibal/Prodigal son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957447
Kudos: 6





	Давние друзья

Они познакомились на медицинском семинаре, название которого уже и не вспомнить. Одиночки, стремящиеся познать медицину и получить все знания, что им могут дать учителя. Они не могли не заметить друг друга. Долгие годы спустя, после того как учеба была окончена, а они оба сделали успешную карьеру и прославили свои имена, Мартин протягивал Ганнибалу бокал вина, улыбался и говорил, что их, в конце концов, свела сама судьба. Ганнибал лишь принимал бокал и, вдыхая аромат, исходивший из него, молча соглашался с тем, кого мог назвать своим другом.

Их можно было бы назвать братьями, если бы кто-то из них в таковом нуждался. Им обоим одинаково нравилась комфортная жизнь, им нравился хороший и дорогой алкоголь, изысканная еда, которой они могли наслаждаться, им нравилась гармония, даримая музыкой и до того, как наконец представиться друг другу, они часто пересекались в оперном зале.

В конце концов, им обоим нравилось убивать.

Ганнибал-студент, тогда уже приноровивший руку к быстрому и бесшумному отниманию жизни, набивал руку в том, чтобы делать из своего увлечения искусство. Он уезжал из страны во время перерывов в учёбе, но по возвращению у Ганнибала не было того, кому он мог пожаловаться на то, что во многих местах не смог побыть достаточно долго. Он обещал себе посетить города и страны вновь. И всегда, он возвращался окрыленный и вдохновленный новыми идеями, что потом ужасали криминалистов и детективов, приводили в шок тех, кто случайно смог узреть его кровавые творения.

Мартин был его кривым отражением. Более грубым, наслаждающимся криками своих жертв, их мольбами, предложениями откупиться, обменять их на кого-то другого, обещаниями сделать что угодно, лишь бы их отпустили. Но Мартин лишь давал им минутную иллюзию свободы, а потом отбирал её, с удовольствием слушая отчаянные крики. Он убивал ради веселья, потому что день не задался, потому что копил в себе бурю эмоций, и только так мог дать им выход: задушив девушку, что брала кофе с собой в дорогу, в том же кафе, где он завтракал каждое утро перед учебой, в том парне из дома напротив, что днём носил приличный отглаженный до острых стрелок на брюках костюм, а ночью плелся за дозой к своему дилеру. Он убивал, чтобы надрезать их кожу ради своего удовольствия, и смотреть как они, истекая кровью, молят прекратить бесконечную пытку. Он оставлял их в живых неделями, чтобы потом разрезать плоть и на живую смотреть, как работает тот или иной орган, он обкалывал их препаратами разной степени тяжести, просто из-за научного интереса или забавы. Мартин смешивал дикий коктейль из крови, агонической боли, просто потому что хотел. Потому что мог.

Они оба могли.

Со временем лекционный зал сменился на операционные, на уютный психиатрический кабинет, в оперу Мартин приходил с женой, а позже и с детьми, считая, что к хорошему искусству следует приучать с раннего детства.

Мартин и Ганнибал не общались, лишь удостаивали друг друга кивками в знак того, что помнят ту мимолетную встречу долгие годы назад и **«— Да, — отвечает Мартин, — мы с доктором Лектером виделись однажды, но мне всегда казалось, что медицинские семинары знакомят между собой большинство будущих врачей. Жаль, что у нас нет возможности пообщаться ближе, уверен, мы многому научились бы друг у друга.»**

— Ты когда-нибудь последуешь примеру, друг мой? — спрашивает как-то Мартин.

— Предлагаешь завести семью и детей? — чуть наклоняя голову уточняет Ганнибал, — я не страшусь одиночества, мне легко найти того, кто скрасит моё уединение. Но тебе прекрасно известно, что я редко подвергаюсь состоянию тоскливости.

Ещё одно их отличие: Ганнибал не нуждался в семье, в том классическом, общеизвестном смысле. Пока Мартин намеренно покорял сердца окружающих, заводил интрижку за интрижкой, Ганнибал предпочитал ограничится светской беседой и недолгим, но приятным времяпровождением с кем-то достаточно утонченным, умным и понимающим, что-то, что есть между ними никогда не выльется во что-то долгосрочное. Лектер предпочитал проводить время среди искусства, черпая вдохновение и создавая собственные творения. Мартин носил свою семейную сторону, как хорошо пошитый костюм. Каждый шов его улыбки был грамотно отмерен, его объятие надежно и плотно сковывали жену и детей рядом с ним. Его пациенты рукоплескали ему, искренне благодарили, глядя в глаза полные доброты и вежливого понимания. Но потом, когда зрителей не оставалось, он сбрасывал с себя этот костюм, оставаясь полностью обнаженным в своей ужасающей натуре.

Ганнибалу не требовалось скидывать с себя вторую кожу, чтобы обнажить свою тьму. Он носил её с собой повсюду, как предмет гордости, _«— Вот же я, — словно говорил он, — прямо перед вами, просто смотрите внимательнее»._ Но никто не смотрел, все видели лишь его парадную и чуткую психиатрическую сторону, что на самом деле жила в полной гармонии с его тьмой. Давая волю своему искусству, очищая этот мир от неряшливых некомпетентных свиней, он не вбирал в себя мифический груз спасителя, как и не сбрасывал со своих плеч тягости жизни. Он жил по условиям, что ставил себе сам, в то время как Мартин тяготился общественными нормами морали и правилами, что диктует его окружение. И лишь время добавило ему тот стержень, заставляющий любого, кто увидит его напрягаться от ощущения угрозы, дышащей им в лицо.

Однажды в опере они всё же оказываются ближе друг к другу, чем обычно, и с тех пор могут у всех на виду жать руки при встрече, искренне улыбаться и **«— Не знаю, помните ли вы, но рад поделиться, что моё предположение было верным. Я смог многому у него научиться и в процессе обрел хорошего друга.»**

Джессика улыбалась, принимая бутылку вина, принесенную Ганнибалом на ужин, Малкольм и Эйнсли вели себя как благовоспитанные дети, сидя за столом, но все-таки нетерпеливо посматривали на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж их дома. Как и всякие дети они были одарены большим количеством любопытства и жаждали наконец узнать, что принес им в подарок добрый друг их отца. За столом тем временем звучит смех и обсуждаются какие-то незначительные темы. Это разговор хорошо знакомых друг другу людей, что наконец собрались вместе, после продолжительной разлуки. И уходя, Ганнибал обещает навестить их так скоро, как сможет, а Джессика предлагает приехать наконец самим Уитли в Балтимор, ведь дети достаточно выросли чтобы перенести поездку в другой город спокойно, а ей уже попросту неловко, что именно Ганнибал утруждает себя долгими поездками к ним, когда они вполне могут позволить себе приехать в другой город, и не отрывать друга от его дел.

Спустя еще пару лет, Ганнибал открывает дверь своего дома, встречая Джессику и детей, располагает их в гостевых комнатах и огораживает их от суеты окружающего мира. Со временем Малкольм и Эйнсли будут снова смеяться, он приложит достаточно усилий для этого, а пока, ему лишь надо дать тому, что осталось от семьи Уитли, тишину, комфорт и хороший ужин из грубияна-курьера, что две недели назад оскорбил его помощницу и разбил вазу, которую та так горячо любила.


End file.
